Moonlit Stars
The moon rises east and sets west. Everything is changing. Only the stars still shine brightly. Set Details Set Story Moonlit Stars Set Story CG 1.png Moonlit Stars Set Story CG 2.png Transcript Magda: Phew... There are so many people at the ball tonight. I've dance for quiet long. It feels stuffiness inside. Summer has already past, why is it still so hot! Fortunately here's a balcony for me to get some fresh air~ The night breeze feels so comfortable~ Barbalius: Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Greetings, Mr. Barbalius. Do you come here to get some fresh air? Barbalius: I see you here and come to have a few words with you. Finsel looks amazing at night. My hometown also looks beautiful at night, but there's a big difference. Magda: Mr. Barbalius, do you get a homesick? Barbalius: A little bit. To look around... it does make me feel strange not to find the dome of the red top church and not to hear the evening prayer. Magda: Hmm... But if you look into the sky at night, do you find it similar to that of your hometown? The similar skyline, similar starry sky and similar moon~ Barbalius: ... Magda: What's wrong? Are there something on my face? Barbalius: ...You look cute when talking seriously. I do like sparkling items. But the serene night and stars are attractive to me as well. Just like the beautiful ladies in Finsel... Magda: ... (What's going on? My facing feels like it's burning. Thanks to the wind that brings some coolness!) Err... It would be perfect if there's shooting stars in the sky~ Barbalius: Meteor? Magda: Then I can make a wish! Ah! Look over there! Barbalius: Hmm? Magda: Meteor! There's meteor across the sky! Barbalius: It is true... Magda: Hurry to make a wish~ Barbalius: Alright. Magda: With so many shooting stars across the sky, it feels like a meteor shower~ Barbalius: The meteor shower that light up the sky in a glimpse of time is fabulous... Magda: Mr. Barbalius, have you made a wish just now? Barbalius: I guess so? Magda: Then I won't ask what wish you've made, cause it won't work if you speak it out~ Barbalius: There's rules like this? Magda: Yeah~ Look! There are more shooting stars~ Barbalius: It does work... Magda: Hmm? (He... He holds my hand...) Barbalius: The wish I just made has been realized. Magda: Hmm...? Barbalius: Hah - hah~ You are right. The night, sky, stars and moon are the same no matter where you are. At the moment, people of my hometown must have seen these meteors as well. Magda: (He looks into the sky affectionately...) Barbalius: There's always something can ease your homesickness. Thank you for comforting a knight who's far away from home. Magda: (What shall I say at moments like this...) (I can feel the warmth coming from Mr. Barbalius's palm...) (Hmm... I'd better say nothing) The two of them just look at the countless meteor shooting across the sky, leaving behind the bustling ballroom and the prevailing environment. The only thing at their company is the night breeze which fluttered around, gently caressing everything it touched with fingers. Category:Sets Category:Fantasy Category:Moonlit Stars Category:Set Story